Sachumodo
was originally a giant, monstrous robot composed of Imaginos cells that was created by Jim Roscoe by hacking into the Medical Inspection Bureau (M.I.B.) facilities. Originally meant to be a protector of the Tipharean children and young adults who still had their brains, it became a tool of vengeance and destruction when Jim died, leaving his memories and detached nihilism in the robot. Alita defeated Sachumodo's original form and several of its inner bodies, sparing a fetus which the Tiphareans decided to preserve as the focus of a memorial in the Dome Park. Appearance First appearing as a giant robot, Sachumodo actually had four inner bodies, each in a gradually smaller size that regressed in age. The second body was a smaller replica of its first form, while the third was a toddler, the fourth an infant, and the final and smallest form is a fetus. The fetus was later enclosed in a crystal-like material and placed in a memorial in the Dome Park. Abilities Being constructed from Imaginos cells, Sachumodo was extraordinarily strong and durable. Using a process dubbed Morion Omichle, he could generate nano-sized ramiform thorns from his body, which was strong enough to break molecular bonds. Sachumodo could also manipulate plasma in the same manner as Alita by using an electromagnetic field. Personality Sachumodo had a childlike personality which had focused on finding something to entertain itself and became easily bored. Jim had copied his memories into Sachumodo's brain bio-chip and it had an understanding of the despair that he had fallen into and Desty Nova's history. History Jim hacked into the Medical Inspection Bureau following Nova's public revelation of the brain bio-chips and used its facilities to create Sachumodo, using the Imaginos cells that were used in the construction of Alita's Imaginos Body as a base. After he gained access to the M.I.B. Core, Jim discovered the truth behind Tiphares after he saw the DNA organ, Mother Machine, and examined the DNA data bank. He then unleashed Sachumodo on the band of adults led by his C.C.M., Casey Roscoe and it annihilated them. After Jim was shot through the throat by a arrow and fell to his death, Sachumodo captured Casey and treated him like a toy by flicking him and dismembering him. After he slipped from its grasp and broke his neck, Sachumodo was angered that its toy was no longer responsive. Sachumodo then picked up Jim's body and proceeded through Tiphares, when it was seen by Nova II in the company of Elf and Zwölf. The pair tried to recover Jim's body on Nova II's orders by trapping Sachumodo with mono-molecular wire. Upon realising that it had been ensnared, Jim's personality briefly took over Sachumodo and spoke to Nova II, explaining that Jim had developed a hatred of Tiphares and sought its destruction. After Nova II explained his view, Sachumodo used Morion Omichle to sever the mono-molecular wire, causing the nearby area to collapse and Elf and Zwölf to pull Nova II back. That night Sachumodo rested amid some columns where an unsuspecting Nola Lafargue sought refuge. Ultimately, Alita defeated Sachumodo and destroyed his outer body, reducing him to a fetus-like body in which Jim's ghostly memories fall asleep and dream. In memory of Jim and what he did, Nola Lafargue and the survivors decided to encase this fetus in crystal and made it into a public memorial in the Dome Park. Category:Battle Angel Alita: Last Order characters Category:Robots